


Puddles on the Carpet

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes bathrooms can be hard to come by in the dreambubbles, and for Kanaya now is one of those times. She's getting increasingly desperate too, but all that she can find are large, elegant rooms with fancy carpet. Finally, she finds a corner with some pee puddles already there, apparently left by others in the same predicament. Kanaya is just about to add her own wet spot to the carpet when, to her chagrin, Porrim shows up to use the bathroom too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puddles on the Carpet

Kanaya shuffled down a beautiful and expansive hallway with her legs pressed together. She cursed the dreambubbles under her breath. Why did they have to make it so hard to find a proper bathroom when she needed to pee? Some of the others loved the fact that it was semi-acceptable to piss wherever they wanted here, but Kanaya preferred to retain her dignity at least somewhat.

And she didn't even consider herself too picky, for that matter. A proper load gaper was ideal, of course, especially if it was in a nice bathroom. But she had no problem finding somewhere to squat down to take a leak if she was in an outdoor setting. Indoors, she'd peed in sinks or in shower stalls more than a few times; hell, she'd even relieved herself in a potted plant once or twice. And if none of those options were available, she was okay with just going on the floor in a small unoccupied room - closets were ideal - as long as she could close the door for some privacy.

But today, this dreambubble wasn't even willing to give her any of those options. The entire area was full of large, elegant rooms and spacious hallways; it was a great atmosphere for walking around and chatting with friends, but there didn't seem to be anywhere private to pee. And the dreambubble only seemed to be getting crueler as she became more desperate. A while back, she'd spotted a floor drain but decided against using it because there were some other people visible in the distance. And since then, the flooring had become progressively less appealing to pee on - going from tiles to hardwood to carpet to fancier carpet - as if to taunt her. 

She sighed for a moment, thinking that right now she'd gladly have pissed on the floor in any of the places she'd passed over recently. But the hallway she was in right now had a thick, comfortable, and downright luxurious crisp white carpet. And it was very well-lit, so there wasn't any chance of hiding a puddle in a dark corner. Anyone who came by would certainly see the evidence, and presumably pass judgement on her for defiling such a lovely place.

Kanaya stopped walking for a moment and squirmed, trying to hold back a sudden pang of pressure from her bladder. At that point, she decided to give in. If this was all the dreambubbles would give her, she'd deign to piss on their fancy carpet where everyone could see it. Up ahead, she saw a small room that appeared to be at a junction between this hallway and a few others one. She'd just go in a corner there - at least no one would accidentally step in it then.

To her great relief, Kanaya realized that she wasn't the first with that idea. As she approached the room, she could make out a few suspiciously discolored spots on the carpet by the corner she was eyeing. Getting closer, she could see that there were four puddles - two yellow, one teal, and one fuchsia - clustered near the corner. Certainly no one would care if she added a jade one of her own.

Kanaya got to the room and quickly unbuttoned her skirt and dropped it to the floor, so that it stayed safely out of the way of the pee spots already there and the bladderfull of piss she was about to add to them. She then shuffled over to the corner, carefully straddling one of the puddles. After squatting down, and she reached down to pull her panties safely to the side. She started to relax her bladder muscles, and then - 

"Oh hello. Sorry to sneak up on you, but it appears we had the same idea." 

Kanaya jumped up at hearing a voice behind her, and especially at hearing _that_ voice. She turned to confirm that it was indeed Porrim. Her pre-scratch ancestor was carrying a sturdy-looking folding chair under one of her arms. She looked as sexy, and as intimidating, as ever. And here Kanaya was, standing there with her skirt off, having just been squatting down about to take a piss.

"Oh, uh, I guess," Kanaya said, feeling quite flustered. "Um, what idea?"

"To piss! You seem to have found our makeshift ladies' room. And I hope you don't mind if I join you in using it, since I really have to go." Porrim strode over to the puddles in the corner, and placed the folding chair down over one of them. Kanaya felt at least slightly relieved that she hadn't stumbled her way into what was serving as the men's room instead.

"Why, of course. I quite need to urinate as well, really," Kanaya couldn't believe how dumb she sounded. And she felt vaguely horrified at the thought of peeing in front of Porrim. "Um, what's the chair for?"

"Oh, I like to sit on the edge of it when I piss. It's more comfortable than squatting or standing, I think," Porrim explained. She proceeded to hike up her dress up and out of the way, and pull her underwear down to her knees. She then sat down on the chair so that her butt was perched on the edge. After thinking for a moment, she slid herself to one side, and patted the other half of the seat. "Want to join me? I suppose it would be rude to force you to squat."

"Um, sure, I guess," Kanaya responded tentatively. She instantly regretted not saying no. What was she thinking? Was she really going to sit her naked butt down next to Porrim's on the edge of a chair? And if she did, she wasn't sure how she'd actually get herself to piss under the circumstances. She should have just declined and squatted down behind the chair so that Porrim couldn't look directly at her.

But for some reason Kanaya felt an obligation to pull her underwear down a bit and perch herself on the chair anyway. At first she sat down too precariously over the corner. So she shifted back a bit, and to her horror felt the side of her butt bump against Porrim's. And then to make matters worse, Porrim just laughed and put an arm around Kanaya's shoulder and pulled her closer, so the sides of their bodies pressed together. Kanaya would have been kind of flustered to receive such an embrace from Porrim even if they were just chatting normally. Oh god, how could she pee like _this_?

The rational side of Kanaya's brain screamed for her to just get up with a polite excuse that she'd be more comfortable having a bit more space to urinate. But again she found herself too embarrassed and intimidated to do so. So Kanaya sighed to herself and tried to relax, but her bladder muscles were clenched tight from the embarrassing circumstances. She wasn't usually pee-shy, but at that moment she wasn't sure how she could possibly begin to piss anytime soon.

But then Porrim gave an exaggerated sigh, and Kanaya could start to hear drops of liquid patter onto the carpet below them. For a moment, she was even more mortified than before, somewhat unable to believe that her counterpart was actually relieving herself in this position. But the soft sound quickly drew Kanaya's attention to her own desperate need to urinate. And a moment later, her bladder gave her a pang of urgency, and her muscles gave in and let her relax them a bit. A couple drops trickled out, and then the floodgates opened completely.

Kanaya moaned softly, suddenly experiencing an intense sense of relief; fortunately, it was enough to keep her from feeling too embarrassed about what she was doing. She smiled slightly as the light pattering sound below them became noticeably louder with her own contribution. It felt like the pee was practically pouring out of her; she couldn't recall anytime in recent memory that she'd had to go this badly. She was still acutely aware of Porrim's body pressed against hers, and Porrim's arm around her back, though, and still felt pretty strange about pissing under those circumstances.

"Ah, I'm sure we're both feeling better now." Porrim said with a chuckle. "Say, we haven't really had a chance to chat. I suppose I should ask if you have any lucky ladies in your quadrants? Or lucky guys?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say there's a lucky lady in my flushed quadrant." Kanaya would have rather they both pissed in silence, but felt obligated to reply. She didn't really want to talk about that subject, though. "How about yours?"

"Oh, I've had quite a few flings lately, both red and black. Some with your friends, even!"

Kanaya _really_ didn't want to hear about that. She focused on the pee that was continuing to spray out from under her to distract herself for a moment. Pissing was a pleasant sensation, really. And maybe it would make a better topic of discussion. After all, they were both at full stream while basically cuddled up with each other - it would be hard for talk to be more embarrassing than what they were actually doing. "I have to say, it feels nice to finally get to pee now. I really, really had to go."

"Oh, yes, this is quite nice. I'm glad you could join me here." Porrim laughed again, and squeezed Kanaya closer for a moment. "Though if you had to go so badly, why didn't you piss somewhere already? Or do you enjoy the sensation of having a full bladder?"

"Well, I was looking for somewhere a bit more private for a while. And the carpet here seems so nice that it feels like a shame to pee on it." Kanaya managed a weak chuckle, thinking that the carpet below her wasn't too nice anymore.

"Well, you have to do what you have to do. And surely you've been around here enough to have peed in weirder places than nice carpets. What's the weirdest place you've ever pissed?" 

"Oh, um, I'm not quite sure," Kanaya answered hesitantly. She was fairly sure her honest answer would have been 'right here,' but of course she couldn't say that. "How about you? Where's the weirdest place you've taken a pee?"

"Ever? Well I've been around here for so long that's hard to say. But recently I peed on a couch! With my friend Aranea, even." Porrim sounded excited and proud to be relating this, and not the least bit embarrassed. 

"Both of you? On a couch?" Kanaya was kind of dumbfounded by the idea.

Porrim laughed, then suddenly let go of Kanaya and stood up, pulling her underwear back into place and letting her dress back down in one swift motion. Kanaya had been vaguely listening to the sound of their pee splattering against the rug, but she hadn't noticed that Porrim had finished relieving herself. Kanaya shifted over to perch on the middle of the front edge of chair now that she was alone. Her stream was still as strong as ever, and it still felt like she had quite a bit of urine left in her bladder.

So Kanaya kept pissing as Porrim turned to her to talk again. "Well, we spent a while having sex on the couch first! That made a bit of a mess, actually. So when we were cuddling afterwards, Kankri came up and saw it and demanded that we 'tag the couch' because of what we'd done on it, and started to get into one of his obnoxious sermons again. Aranea got annoyed and said that she'd tag the couch by peeing on it, and then started to go while sitting there! Kankri rushed off in a huff. And since Aranea had already started she just decided to relieve herself fully on the cushion she was sitting on. And I needed to pee too, so I stood up and pissed over the other cushion. Then we left, and I'm sure everyone else stayed away from that couch until it went away when the dreambubble changed." 

Kanaya couldn't help but giggle at this. She found it a bit hard to imagine Aranea doing that, but supposed that she'd also be willing to go to unusual measures to get Kankri to shut up. As Porrim finished her story, Kanaya was just finishing up pissing. She let the last little bit dribble out of her and splatter onto the thoroughly-soaked carpet, and then stood up and pulled up her underwear. 

"It looks like we did a good job, hon," Porrim said as she folded up the chair and tucked it under their arm. Kanaya looked down to inspect the damage. There was a giant waterlogged spot on the carpet, colored a deep green. It seemed to dwarf the other puddles around - of course it was the result of two people peeing, but even then it seemed much larger than any two of the others combined. Strangely, Kanaya realized that she didn't feel embarrassed for doing that on the carpet. She just felt really relieved, and perhaps even a bit proud. 

"Yes, I suppose we did," Kanaya said with a happy sigh as she stepped into her skirt again and pulled it up. She still couldn't quite believe that she had just emptied her bladder under the circumstances. But maybe having done it was good for her - if she could piss next to Porrim then perhaps she'd be willing to be more bold the next time she had to go and the dreambubbles wouldn't give her any privacy. She certainly wouldn't let herself get to the same state of desperation again. 

"Want to come back with me and hang out with the others?" Porrim offered as she started to walk away. Kanaya briefly considered doing so - interacting with the other Maryam didn't seem quite so scary anymore. But Kanaya's mind was still racing over everything that had just happened, and she decided she needed a bit more time to process it for herself. So she politely declined and then hurried off in the other direction. Sometime soon she'd talk a bit more with Porrim, but now really wasn't the right time.


End file.
